Sasori's Story: What Should Have Happened
by Akasuna Twirl
Summary: What I think should have happened on Chapter 274 or episode of Naruto Shippuden. What would of happened if Sasori didn't die after all? And what were his motivations to attack his own kin? Sasodei at the end. Short one-shot. Gift for my friend.


**Ugh, I can't stop wiping tears! Sasori's death… it was too much! -sits up- Okay, okay, I'll admit that I watched episode 27 of Naruto Shippuden a long time ago, but I always feel sad when I read a fic reminding me of that, even if it is well-written. Well, I spent 5 whole minutes thinking about how wonderful it would be if Sakura died a horrible death. I apologize to Sakura fans, I'm just not one of them and I'm being moody now. Still, I respect other people's opinions, so like it or launch it. **

Granny Chiyo was getting quite exhausted, and the effects of the poison was not helping. And now was the time that her pink-haired ally really needed her. The sight of the sword piercing through her body was gruesome enough, but what was worse was that her grandson was the one thrusting the weapon through.

Sasori didn't even blink as Sakura winced and moaned in pain. He stared with a very emotionless, creepy gaze. He knew he had hit a vital organ, and this pinkette would not survive much longer. As a plus, he'd added poison- just for the sport of it and because it was his specialty. Sakura grimaced, but the next moment she wearily placed her gloved hands on the sword, attempting to pull the object out of her body. A gentle green glow surrounded the puncture he had created, and the puppet realized that she was using a medical ninjutsu.

_So, she can heal herself even when the sword is still stuck in her, huh? Impressive._ Sasori thought for a minute. He saw his grandmother weakly crawling among the crumbled ground with a needle. She hesitated for a minute, not wanting to cause the pink head to experience more pain, but it was for her own good. The old woman stretched her arm out weakly and injected the needle into Sakura's leg.

Sakura fell to the ground as the sleek object was removed at last. She let out a small yelp as the antidote was taking effect. Still there was a wound to worry about. His eyes slowly darted from the fallen pink haired medical ninja on the ground, struggling for life, to the old woman, panting as the untreated poison took effect. He raised his sword-arm and aimed for his grandma, assuming there was no hope for Sakura.

Apparently the annoying pinkette saw this coming and yelled, "Granny Chiyo!"

At the last second Chiyo turned around and quickly evaded Sasori's direct attack. Sasori saw dust and rock fly into the air as his blade collided with it.

Granny Chiyo figured out an opening as she used the mother and father puppets, charging, blades ready to attack. That's when she heard the 'thud' as the attack successfully made its point. Two swords pierced right through Sasori's circular chest piece. Immediately she saw the blood seep out of the puppet's mouth. It was over. Sasori couldn't live without that piece.

He fell to the rocky ground, face first.

"We… did it…" Sakura moaned, seeing the whole thing. The old woman nodded as she saw the three puppets fall. They had done it. They had defeated Sasori.

Poof! A cloud appeared then disappeared with Sasori's body gone. The two females stared forward in shock. "A shadow clone…" Granny Chiyo mumbled. That was it. The real Sasori had to be here somewhere.

"Looking for me… _Granny Chiyo?_" A hollow voice asked with venom in it. Sakura whipped around just in time to see Sasori, unharmed, pull out another scroll. "I'd never thought it would take this long to defeat a little girl and an old bag…" he muttered. He cleared his throat. "This… is the end..."

Two puppets appeared from the scroll. They split into four, eight, sixteen. When he had reached sixty-four. The two females looked puzzled. The sixty-four puppets opened their hatches, shooting many poisonous needles at the two. Granny Chiyo, seeing this coming, dodged every needle except one rather large one Sasori aimed straight at her. Even getting hit by just one was critical.

Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. She was pelted by the mini-missiles, penetrating into her skin and the poison doing its work. You could already see the damaged skin; dried up and wrinkly like an old hag. She let out a scream as the final needle hit squarely into her chest. The pinkette fell to the ground, struggling for life once more. This time, it was futile.

Granny Chiyo, seeing that there was no way she could help Sakura, hesitated and ran off. Sasori landed in front of Sakura's body. "A fair performance," he admitted to himself. "If I do say so myself." Sakura gave off nasty spasms in a frightening manner as the poison took over.

Sasori was about to leave when he heard a certain cry. "Danna!" He looked up to see his lover fly down on a magnificent bird. "Danna! I'm so sorry I'm late! They were so tough, un!" Deidara gestured towards his lost arm. He hugged the redhead, crying. (Or at least tried to) Sasori patted his back and stroked his head to comfort the blonde.

"Shh… Dei, be quiet for your Danna or you will be punished~"

Deidara stood up, recovered enough to stand alone. He looked at Sakura. Sasori answered the questions in his eyes before he managed to speak. "That kid had fight in her. Skilled medical ninja. At least anyone, not even that old hag, can separate us." Sasori gave the blonde a quick peck on the cheek. But Deidara still trembled.

"S-she's still breathing, un." Sasori shrugged. "Must be in a coma fighting the poison. Don't worry, I put enough, and she won't make it, and not worth finishing." The redhead remained calm on the outside, but he was still shaking on the inside. No matter how many people he'd kill, he'd always shake on the inside. It wasn't guilt, but it wasn't comfortable to watch people die.

"Let's go," Deidara said, starting to climb as Sasori soon followed. Back to the base to report a success.

**I know! I know, icky ending! xP Sorry, couldn't think of a decent one!**

_This was a request from my friend, Sky. She loves Sasori just as much as I do, but I did kinda make him cold and violent in this one, but only to protect Dei! Dx Well, happy early birthday, Sky! Sasori lovers unite! Hope you liked it!_

**As for my other readers, I hoped you liked it too! I'm sorry if it sounded rushed. See ya soon when I update on other stories!**


End file.
